brass_town_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started
Getting Started As you load up Brass Town Wrestling, you'll notice that there are multiple control options. You can left click any choice with the mouse, use the arrow keys and space bar to select a choice, or the left joystick and B''' using an '''Xbox controller. Difficulty To begin your journey in Brass Town, select the New Career option. From here you will have the option to play on normal or hard mode. In the hard setting, opponents will scale to your abilities, so there should be no fights that are too easy. This will force you to be mindful of the weaknesses of your opponents, and change your tactics accordingly. Normal Mode does not scale your opponents apart from at the special event fights. Whilst this means you may get some easy fights if you out level your opponents, it can be rewarding to see your hard work pay off in the ring! One thing to note, is that in hard mode, you will get a slight boost to your final score, making it possible to get better endings with less titles than in normal mode. Gender In Brass Town Wrestling you can play as either a boy or girl. At the moment this only impacts on how you look in the game, so feel free to play as either. Basic Controls Once you are happy with the settings, you will be thrust into the world of Brass Town Wrestling! Rookie Andy '''will talk you through the controls as you play through the game, but here is an overview in case you forget! (Left = '''Keyboard Right = Xbox Controller) Space or X = Confirm / Interact Esc or B = Cancel / Main Menu Shift or A = Dash / Push (when pressing confirm) A or Y = Mini Menu W or Start = Select Light Source (once you acquire a torch or other light source item) Q or Back = See Quests S or Left Bumper = Eat Meal D or Right Bumper = Select Gift F1 (no Xbox equivalent) = RPG Maker options including full screen mode. Saving Just like retro games such as Harvest Moon you can only save your game once per day. There are 4 save slots to choose from, and you will be prompted to save every morning '''when your character first wakes up. Your First Day... Once you have had a chat with Rookie Andy, you'll both realize that Brass Town Wrestling is holding a trial today! If you do well at the trial, you will be taken on as a professional wrestler! If you work your way towards the left edge of the map, you should eventually find the entrance to Brass Town itself. In the town, head towards the bottom of the map until you come across a character called '''Riley. He won't let you past until you pay your respects at the Monument of Champions. Head back the way you came to get out of town, and speak to Estate Agent Kat. By pressing Shift & Space whilst facing her, she should move out of the way and you can climb the latter to pay your respects. At the top, you'll realize that Rookie Andy dropped his money. Retrace your steps to the bottom of the map. Andy will give up looking and ask you to head back into town. You'll see a cut scene, and acquire some gold. From here you can either pay respects, or lie to Riley. If your pay your dues you'll gain face points, '''and if you lie you'll gain '''heel points. After you speak to Riley again he should let you past. From there head to the Gym and speak to Booker Huffy. You can choose to help Coach Sal or go to the Inn. Both choices will lead to an introduction to mini games. Once completed it will be dusk. Speak to Booker Huffy inside the Inn, and your first match will begin... First Match As the match begins, you will face off against Rookie Carl. You will have a chance to cut a promo. Your Charisma impacts how likely this is to be successful. As you are a rookie, it's likely that even hyping your value will fail at this stage. After the promo, the match will begin. Your moveset is very limited at the moment. Go into Combo and choose to Strike '''your opponent. You will later get to follow up your strike with a '''jab '''by pressing the corresponding button when prompted on screen.The jab will increase your '''crowd value in the match. You can use this to pull of certain moves, such as flurry when you have enough. If you get tired you will need to go into Transition '''to '''Lock Up '''with your opponent to regain some '''stamina. '''If your '''health reaches 0, your opponent will attempt to pin '''you. Press space/X as rapidly as you can to kick out. You will regain half of your health if you are successful. When your opponents health reaches 0, you will attempt to pin them. When this happens just sit back and wait to see if your opponent can kick out. Once there is a 3 count, the match is over! '''Booker Huffy will chat to you and let you know how you did. You'll also get a flat 30G fee for fighting regardless of the outcome. Speak to Rookie Andy inside the Inn, and then decide if you want to sleep at the Inn or Outside. Bedtime For your first night, you have the choice of speaking to Sandwoman inside the Inn. This would usually cost 30G '''per night, however your first few days are free. Sleeping at the Inn, or in your own '''home (once you get one) will allow you to recover more Health '''and '''Stamina than sleeping outside. Sleeping outside near Lee Luckless is free, but you will be exposed to the elements and your recovery will be less effective, especially in bad weather. One tip to lessen the impact of bad weather outside, is to always have wood in your inventory. Once you wake up Andy will tell you about time decline and meals. You'll have the option to save and continue your adventures in Brass Town...